


To the End and The Beginning

by luckygrandma11



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Endgame, Episode Fix-It: s07e25 Endgame (Star Trek: Voyager), F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Mushy, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckygrandma11/pseuds/luckygrandma11
Summary: My take on an Endgame fixit. Just a little bit of angst and a lot of what my grandson would call "mushy love stuff".
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 5
Kudos: 68





	To the End and The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my own story, though I borrowed a bit from the episode Endgame. I don't claim any rights to Star Trek Voyager or any of their characters. This is the first time I've ever written fanfiction. No one proofed this, so all mistakes are mine. I know this is what my grandson would call "mushy love stuff", but like many others, I've always been a little disappointed that the Voyager writers didn't explore the relationship between Janeway and Chakotay in more depth. They obviously had onscreen chemistry. I didn't necessarily want them to be a couple throughout the series, but when they knew it was ending in the seventh season, that would have been a wonderful opportunity to introduce a deepening to the relationship, even with a bit of angst, including C7. When they threw C7 into the storyline more as an afterthought, it was confusing and not well thought out. Too bad. With this being my first story, I went more for fluff and less for angst, and... I don't write smut. I wouldn't be good at it. I hope whoever reads this enjoys it. If not, oh well, I tried.

Kathryn took a deep breath. They had done it. They were in the Alpha Quadrant. She closed her eyes for a moment to allow herself to accept that. Pictures came to her mind; her mom with her arms spread wide, ready for her Katie to run to. Her sister, Phoebe, laughing and running toward her. A small smile started at the corner of her mouth and grew until it was a full grin.  
“We’re being hailed, Captain.” She could hear the excitement in Harry’s voice as he said it.  
“On screen” she replied.  
After a very brief conversation with Admiral Paris she took a moment to look at her bridge crew.  
Harry had an ear to ear smile on his face. It was infectious. Tuvok was, as usual, busily working at his station. Tom was still a bit dazed, perhaps from seeing his father, perhaps from the whole amazing adventure. Then they heard the doctor announce his request for Tom to meet his new daughter. All on the bridge heard the cries & everyone felt the wonder & amazement. How could this moment get any better?  
Then Kathryn looked to her left.  
He wasn’t there. She hadn’t even realized that he wasn’t at her side until that moment. She looked to the right and her eyes fell on him, but he wasn’t looking at his captain. He was looking at “her”. Suddenly, the baby’s cries filled Kathryn’s ears & she dismissed Tom to sickbay.  
“Mr. Chakotay, the helm.”  
Her voice was crisp, without emotion, without depth. It was simply an order. He met her eyes, but she immediately looked away.  
“I’ll be in my Ready Room.” She had barely gotten the words out before the doors slid shut behind her.  
It was true. What Admiral Janeway had said, was true. She had held out some hope that she had misheard or that the Admiral was exaggerating to get what she wanted. But no. She had seen it for herself. He had gazed into Seven’s eyes & they had smiled at one another. Seven years. Seven years she had been in love with him. Seven years she had pushed those feelings away, at first because she was not only the captain, but she was engaged. Then later, when she knew she was truly in love with him, she still pushed those feelings away. She had to put the mission first. She had to get her crew home. She had always told herself that the minute they were in the Alpha Quadrant, she would tell him. She had known that he had feelings for her. He had nearly told her he loved her on New Earth, disguised in a creative “legend”. She had seen it in his eyes hundreds of times, but... maybe she had pushed him away one too many times. Could it be that he had never seen it in her eyes? Had she never let him in enough that he might know how she felt?  
After they had returned from New Earth, she had worked so hard to get back to being the “normal” command team. As she thought about it, she had been overly curt & distant with him for quite some time. But eventually they got the friendship back, the light flirtations, the dinners, the shared time on the holodeck. For a while, he had tried to move their relationship forward, but she kept the friendship just that... friendly, nothing more. After Mark had moved on, he had again renewed his interest. He brought her flowers more often, he asked her to dinner & they shared the occasional shore leave together – but always as friends – never anything more. She wouldn’t allow it. Did he get tired of waiting for her? He said he’d always be beside her, making her burdens lighter. He’d done that, but always as a friend. She never allowed anything more.  
What had she done?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chakotay sat at the helm thinking about what had just happened. He would have thought his mind would be filled with excitement. They were in the Alpha Quadrant! But all he could think about was Kathryn’s face when she had ordered him to the helm. She looked... what... hurt? No... she looked broken. They had just smashed through the hub into the Alpha Quadrant. How many times had he imagined this day?  
He would be sitting next to her as they triumphantly came home. She would look to her left and meet his eyes. All the love he prayed was in her would shine through her eyes. He would be bold and do what he never had but had always wanted to do, he’d take her in his arms, hold her close to him. Then he’d slowly lower his face closer to hers until they could breath each other’s air. He’d lightly brush her lips with his, knowing that he would feel that strong connection, that electricity he had felt so many times when he was close to her. She would feel it too.  
But he hadn’t been sitting next to her. He had been standing by Seven. He had failed her. He had promised he’d always be at her side, but in the most important moment, he wasn’t there.  
He had to talk to her. He had to apologize. He had to tell her how he felt, how he still feels. Until today, he hadn’t considered that she might still have feelings for him.  
He called for a replacement at the helm and when the ensign took the chair, he started for the Ready Room.  
“Chakotay... I’m going back to Astrometrics. Will you join me?”  
He stood nearly face to face with the willowy blonde. Her blue eyes were searching his face, looking for something... what? She seemed anxious and nervous. Just a while ago he had talked this beautiful woman past her fears and into continuing their relationship because he didn’t want to lose her. Or was it because he didn’t want to be alone? He looked toward the Ready Room, then at Seven.  
“I need to talk to the Captain. There will be much that has to be done and I want to see if she needs my help with anything. I’ll join you later. Okay?”  
“Did she request your help?”  
“No, but I think she’ll need it. It’s part of my job as her first officer. I need to be ready to take some of the pressure and weight of her job off her shoulders. Don’t worry, it shouldn’t take too much time.”  
“Very well. Please don’t keep me waiting too long.” Her eyes darted to his, then down and she walked to the turbolift door.  
Tuvok glanced his way and Chakotay could have sworn he saw something in his face, something that said he didn’t approve of this situation at all. But he was probably just imagining it. They hadn’t told anyone about their relationship yet. They... he wasn’t ready to tell anyone. Not yet. It was barely beginning, barely a relationship at all. There had been a few dates, a couple of kisses and hugs, but nothing more. Yet, he could see something in Seven’s eyes when he said he needed to help the captain. Again, he was probably imagining things.  
As he was pondering these thoughts the door to the Ready Room opened and the captain strode out quickly nearly running into him but turned and headed to the turbolift.  
“Commander, you have the Bridge.”  
Before he could comment, she was in the lift and gone.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
While she had been in her Ready Room, she hadn’t accomplished anything. She read a few of the communications from Starfleet, skimmed the schedule for arrival at Utopia Planetia, and quickly checked how long the approach and arrival would take. But her heart wasn’t in it. She had ordered a cup of coffee from the replicator and taken a sip, but it had gone cold while her mind wandered.  
He was right outside the doors. All she had to do was to call him in. She had good reason, there was a lot to prepare before the arrival. But all she could think of was his face, his smile... him... looking at Seven. She could call him in and be honest with him. She could say, ‘Chakotay, I love you. I know you have a relationship with Seven, but I want you to reconsider that relationship. I want you to be happy, but not with her. Be happy with me.’ Well, that sounded ridiculous, even in her head. How could she say she loved him when he obviously loves someone else? Just the thought made her stomach sour. She was going around in circles. She needed to get out of there... away from the Bridge... away from him.  
She stepped out of the Ready Room doors quickly and nearly ran into Chakotay, but she pivoted and beat a hasty retreat. She turned the Bridge over to him and headed to her quarters.  
Once there she decided she needed to relax. She headed to the bathroom, started filling the bath then went into her bedroom to get out of her uniform. Once she was out of her clothes, she sprinkled some lilac bubble soap in the hot water and watched the bubbles form. She stepped lightly into the bath and settled in. She had just closed her eyes and was allowing the lilac fragrance and the lovely hot water to calm her and relax her tense muscles when she heard the chime to her door. She decided to ignore it. Surely, they would go away if she didn’t answer. It chimed again. She huffed a deep breath and continued to sit still in the water while the door chimed for a third time. Then she faintly heard her combadge. She had left it in her bedroom. It was him. He was calling her name.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chakotay stood and watched the turbolift door close with the captain inside. He needed to make this right. How could he do that? He needed to talk to her. And say what? ‘Captain, I’m dating Seven. I got tired of waiting for you. I’m sorry I broke my promise to always be by your side, but now I’m going to see where this new relationship goes.’ No, that’s not what he really wanted to say at all. ‘Kathryn, I love you. I don’t know what got into me. I don’t want to hurt you and I don’t want to hurt Seven. What should I do? I don’t want to lose you.’  
All this was going through his mind while he stood staring at the turbolift door.  
“Commander, are you well?” Tuvok’s voice broke into his drifting thoughts.  
“I’m sorry, what was that Tuvok?”  
“I asked if you were well. You seemed confused or unwell. May I be of assistance?”  
“No, I’m fine Tuvok. I just... I need... you have the Bridge Tuvok!”  
With that, he was in the turbolift and on his way to Kathryn’s quarters, not knowing what he would say when he got there. But he was being pulled by some unknown force. He had to see her. When he got to her deck, he slowed his pace a little. What would he say? What a mess he’d made for himself.  
He stood in front of her door with his thumb poised at the chime, but he hadn’t activated it. He stared at the keypad trying to think of what he would say. He knew he needed to be honest, but he wasn’t sure he could say all that was in his heart if he thought she would reject him. And, what about Seven? How did he feel about Seven? He liked her. She’s beautiful. She’s sexy, in a stiff, unnatural kind of way. She liked him. How did he feel about Kathryn? He loved her. She’s beautiful. She’s sexy, in a warm, passionate with a touch of funny, kind of way. Okay, there was really no comparison. No offense to Seven, but she’s got nothing on Kathryn. He needed to see her... now. He activated the chime. He waited. No answer. He tried again. No answer. She said she was going to her quarters. Maybe she got sidetracked along the way? No, she was in one of those moods where she would have made a beeline for her quarters and no one would have wanted to disturb her. He activated the chime again. Still no answer. Could she have been in such a hurry to get to her quarters because she was meeting someone? No, who would she meet? Maybe she was sick. He needed to know.  
“Chakotay to Captain Janeway.”  
Silence.  
“Chakotay to Kathryn. Kathryn, please answer.”  
Silence.  
“Kathryn... please... are you alright?”  
Now he was getting worried.  
“Computer, locate Captain Janeway.”  
“CAPTAIN JANEWAY IS IN HER QUARTERS.”  
“Kathryn, are you hurt?”  
“Kathr...”  
The door opened and there she stood. Her hair was damp and draped closely around her face, falling just below her shoulders. She had on a pink silky-looking robe with a sash that she was still holding on to as if she had just tied it before the door opened. Her feet were bare. He thought she had never looked so beautiful.  
They stood just feet apart. He was just outside her door and she was just inside. They hadn’t stopped staring at each other. Neither spoke until...  
“I was worried about you, Kathryn.”  
“I’m fine. You didn’t need to worry.”  
“May I come in?”  
She dipped her chin and looked at herself. She knew that without her uniform, she was more vulnerable. It was always easier to hide behind the Captain when she was in the uniform. However, he was here, and she wanted him to come in.  
“Okay, but just for a minute. I have things I need to do.”  
“That was part of why I was coming to your Ready Room when you left. I wanted to know if there was anything I could do to help you. I know there must be many things to be done before we arrive. I want to be there for you, Kathryn.”  
“Too late...” She barely whispered it, but it startled her because she hadn’t meant to say it at all.  
She looked up at him.  
“What do you mean, too late?”  
Well, she started this. She may as well continue, but carefully.  
“Come in Chakotay.”  
She stepped back and he stepped in. She moved to the couch and sat at one end. He followed, sitting a respectable distance away. As she adjusted to sit a bit further back on the couch, her robe opened slightly. He took in a short, sharp breath as he gazed at her lovely thigh. It was slightly pink, probably from the hot water in the shower or bath, and he saw a couple of freckles just above her knee. He was mesmerized.  
She saw where his eyes were aimed and pulled the robe over her knees until it was closed again. He didn’t move his gaze, as though the robe was still open, and he was still drinking in that milky skin on that gorgeous leg. She couldn’t help but let a tiny smile reach her lips. It felt good to see him practically ogle her. But it wasn’t appropriate. He was seeing Seven. She cleared her throat, and his attention was brought back to her face.  
“Kathryn, tell me what you meant when you said... ‘too late’. What’s too late?”  
“We are too late, Chakotay. You and I are too late. It’s my fault. I should have spoken to you sooner. I should have pushed past my fears and doubts. Now, you’ve moved on.”  
She played nervously with her fingers, pulling and wringing them while she spoke.  
She knew. She knew that he and Seven were dating. How? Looking at her, she seemed so small and delicate, not at all like the captain. Might she truly care about him... love him?  
“I want you to know that I’m... I’m... happy for you Chakotay. She’s young, beautiful and intelligent. What more could you ask for?”  
“She’s not you.” This time it was his turn to barely whisper the words.  
Kathryn had heard him. She lifted her eyes to his and a tear tipped over her lower lid. Without thinking he brushed his thumb lightly across her cheek to wipe the tear away. She felt a tingle under his thumb that made her cheek warm. It spread to her face and neck. She couldn’t stop gazing into his eyes. Was he getting closer? His thumb was still on her cheek, but his fingers had moved to caress her jaw and one finger touched her ear lightly. The warmth continued past her neck into her chest, down her arms, her torso. He was getting closer, and she could do nothing to stop it. She felt paralyzed. She could feel his breath on her cheek now. He brushed his lips across it, and she had to close her eyes from the intensity of the feeling. The warmth had spread throughout her body and an ember of desire had started to grow in her belly. His lips were moving from her cheek toward her lips. He was there and their lips were touching. It wasn’t exactly a kiss, but a sharing of space so intimate, it seemed closer than kissing. He moved his body closer to her and his hand slid behind her neck into her hair. He wasn’t pulling her toward him, but he was holding her there. He kissed the corner of her mouth, then her chin, the tip of her nose, her top lip. Then he was nibbling on her lips and she still couldn’t move. She wasn’t sure she was breathing. He pressed his lips a little harder onto her mouth and let just the tip of his tongue slide along where her two lips met. She gasped, opening her mouth and he gently explored just inside her lips with his tongue. He pulled back and looked deeply into her eyes.  
“I love you Kathryn. I’ve always loved you. I’m so sorry I lost hope. I don’t love Seven. I love you.”  
As he declared his love for her she was giving herself over to him completely... until she heard the name... ‘Seven’. She quickly pulled away and stood up.  
“This is wrong. Whether you love her or not, you’re in a relationship with Seven.”  
“Kathryn, I... how did you know Seven and I were... dating?”  
“It doesn’t matter.”  
“Yes, it does. We weren’t telling anyone yet because the relationship was so new. I didn’t want anyone to know because I wasn’t sure it was going anywhere. How did you know?”  
“The Admiral.”  
“Admiral Janeway. I should have guessed.”  
“She said that in her timeline, you and Seven married. I didn’t believe it at first. But when I saw you on the Bridge after we entered the Alpha Quadrant, I knew it was real.”  
“Oh Kathryn. I’m so sorry. I should have said something. If I’d known we were so close to getting home... I’m so sorry.”  
She was standing near the viewport looking out. He moved close behind her, not touching her, but so close she could feel the heat wafting off his body.  
“Kathryn, I know I don’t have any right to ask, but please, tell me what you’re feeling. I need to know how you feel about me.”  
“Chakotay, I don’t have the right to say...”  
“Please Kathryn. There have been times during the last seven years when I was sure you felt about me the way I feel about you, but lately, I’m not sure anymore. I need to know... please Kathryn. No matter what it is, be honest. How do you feel about me?”  
She leaned back just slightly. It was enough that her back grazed his chest. He put his hands on her upper arms and turned her around to face him. She stared straight ahead at his chest, afraid to look up into his eyes. He put a single finger under her chin and gently lifted her head until she looked up and into his beautiful dark chocolate eyes.  
“Oh Chakotay, I... I love you so much. I’ve loved you for so long. I’m sorry I hurt you. I’m sorry I pushed you away. This is all my fault.”  
Chakotay pulled her into his embrace. He cradled her head against his chest and shoulder and wrapped his other arm around her waist.  
“This isn’t wrong, Kathryn. This is so right. I love you. I need you. Always.”  
He pulled her back slightly and leaned his head down to capture her mouth in a passionate kiss. She tried but she couldn’t hold back. She kissed him back with reciprocated passion. Her arms crept up his chest, over his shoulders and into his hair. She molded herself into him. They fit so perfectly together. His hands were moving now, caressing her arms, her back... lower. She let her head fall back and he covered her neck in kisses. As her head fell back the robe loosened and he gazed adoringly at the part of her breasts that were showing. She was so beautiful. When he kissed her at the soft spot right behind her ear, she moaned softly. The sounds that were coming from her were urging him on. He wanted her, needed her, but he knew he had to make things right first. 

Kathryn was completely overcome. She felt her body react to his touch. When he kissed her behind her ear, her legs turned to jelly and her arms tightened around his neck. The warmth was all over her body now and all she could think of was that she wanted him. She needed him. But... Seven. This couldn’t happen until...  
“Kathryn.” He pulled himself away from her reluctantly. “I need to go talk to Seven. I need to make this right. I love you and I want you, but I won’t ask you to be ‘the other woman’. Not even for a minute.”  
“Do you want me to go with you?”  
“I hadn’t thought of both of us telling her. Do you think that might soften it, some?”  
“Honestly, I don’t know. But I love her almost like a daughter. I want her to know that. And I want to be there for her if she needs me. I don’t want her to feel alone.”  
“I feel that way too. I mean, I care about her. I want to be there for her if she needs anything. But, not as her ‘boyfriend’, just as a friend.”  
“Then that’s what you need to tell her. Let me get dressed and we’ll go now.”  
“You’d better get dressed, because if you stand there in that sexy, silky, slip of a robe another minute, I won’t be responsible for my actions!” He smiled his best dimpled smile at her and she had to push herself into her bedroom to change. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It wasn’t easy to tell Seven about their feelings for each other. But, amazingly, Seven was very mature about it. She hugged Kathryn and thanked her for being honest with her. She also told her she was honored that Kathryn thought of her as almost a daughter. Seven, wasn’t in love with Chakotay, but she was definitely nervous about being on her own in the Alpha Quadrant. Kathryn and Chakotay both assured her that she would never be alone. She not only had them, but she had her entire Voyager family. They wouldn’t abandon one of their own.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Later that night, Kathryn and Chakotay held each other close in the afterglow of what had been the most glorious lovemaking either had ever experienced. Chakotay, pulled her even closer so she was nearly lying on top of him. Her face was nuzzled comfortably in his neck and she was kissing and nibbling him like he was dessert after the feast. His hands roamed over her softly, lovingly as he pulled himself away so he could look into her eyes. She smiled sweetly and leaned closer to kiss him gently on the lips. Then she pulled herself back so she could look at him too.  
“Kathryn, no matter what happens in the next few weeks, I want for us to be together forever. I know Admiral Paris has already told you that there won’t be any prison time or repercussions for the Maquis, but no matter what, I’m here for you. I’ll always be here.” He lightly touched her breast above her heart. “And you’ll always be here.” He touched his own chest above his heart. She sighed softly. “I will love you forever.”  
“My love. My Chakotay. I’ll love you forever, too.”  
“Marry me.”  
“Now?” She teased, expecting him to laugh, but he didn’t.  
“Yes. Now, or at least, before we reach Earth. Please? Be mine forever. Marry me.”  
“Are you sure, Chakotay? We only said ‘I love you’ to each other for the first time a few hours ago. Now we’re talking marriage?”  
“Why not? How long have you loved me?” She smiled shyly.  
“Since I first saw you.”  
“Me too. I never believed in love at first sight. I guess that’s because it had never happened to me, until I met you. I’ve loved you for seven years. I think that’s a pretty lengthy courtship. Don’t you?”  
“Courtship?”  
“Well, you told me once that you have had more than just bad luck with fiancés. Let’s change that.”  
“We could ask Admiral Paris to officiate, I guess. But we’re so close to home. I wish my mom and Phoebe could be here.”  
“I know. I guess I’m being a bit selfish. I don’t want another day to go by without you being mine. I’ll tell you what, I’ll talk to Tom and he can talk to his dad. Maybe we could comm your family in so they can watch. Now that we’re in the Alpha Quadrant, we can do that easily. Right?”  
“Yes, I guess so. Oh, I’m being silly. I love you Chakotay. I want to be married to you, forever. I want you to be mine and I don’t want to wait either. Let’s talk to Tom.”

They found Tom in sickbay sleeping in a chair next to his wife, who was awake cuddling her new daughter. B’Elanna was so excited when she heard the news that she whooped loud enough to startle Tom out of his chair. They told Tom what they wanted to do, and he agreed to talk to his dad. The Admiral was surprised but agreed happily to join the couple in marriage. He suggested it might be better if they waited a couple of days. Then they would be past the area that can cause some comm interference. They agreed and preparations were started. Soon everyone had heard what was happening. Tom was asked to be the best man. Kathryn asked Seven to be her maid of honor, and she was extremely surprised when she saw Seven’s eyes mist over.  
The wedding would be in the holodeck on Voyager and Tom asked to be allowed to program the venue.  
“Just as long as it’s tasteful Tom.” Kathryn smiled at him, but he knew she meant it.  
The days went by quickly with all the arrangements plus all the work involved in the arrival. Kathryn was so busy she didn’t have a chance to have doubts or to worry about anything, not that she would anyway.  
Then it was the day. Kathryn was in her quarters with Seven, B’Elanna, Miral, Samantha and Naomi, her flower girl. They were busily helping her fix her hair, put on make-up and her dress. The dress was an ivory dream. It was a soft silk that hugged her curves beautifully, with an overlay of chiffon. It had a sweetheart neckline that just hinted at cleavage leaving more to the imagination. It moved prettily and was very flattering and very sexy. Seven wore a simple silk mint green gown with a fitted bodice and a slight flair at the waist to just below the knees. Naomi was in a similar mint green dress with a basket of rose petals. The rest of the crew would be in uniform, except Chakotay and Tom who were wearing dark gray tuxes.  
“There, you’re perfect.” Samantha said this as she put the final touches on Kathryn’s hair.  
“You look like a princess!” Naomi was so excited she could hardly stand still.  
“You do look beautiful Captain.” B’Elanna was trying to keep her emotions in check. She cursed the ‘after pregnancy’ hormones.  
“You certainly do look beautiful, but I always knew you would.” All eyes went to the door that had just opened and to the one who had just spoken.  
“Mom!” Kathryn ran to her mother and was immediately taken into her warm embrace.  
“No! Don’t cry! And don’t crush your dress! I don’t get to see my sister looking this feminine very often and I want to enjoy it!”  
“Pheebs!” Kathryn opened one arm and Phoebe joined the hug. “How? I don’t understand. How did you get here?”  
“We were on the first transport from Starfleet as soon as Owen sent a message to give me the news of Voyager breaking through into the Alpha Quadrant! A couple of days after we started our journey, Owen contacted us again to let us know about the wedding. You don’t think we were going to miss this, do you? My oldest daughter is finally getting married, after being missing for years. I didn’t even think I’d get to see you or hold you again in my lifetime, and now I get this...” Gretchen Janeway’s tears stopped any further talking.  
“Katie, we’re going to have to call on these ladies to help you again. Your make-up is a mess! Let’s get you ready. I’m so excited!”  
It was then that Kathryn noticed that both Gretchen and Phoebe were wearing mint green dresses, similar to the one Seven was wearing, with some slight differences in style.  
“I am giving up my position as ‘maid of honor’ to your sister Phoebe. But I would still like to be your bridesmaid if you will agree.”  
“Oh Seven! I would love that! Thank you, for everything.” Seven and Kathryn shared a look that they both understood.  
“Well, let’s get this show on the road, as they say.”  
“Yes Mom.” Both Janeway sisters had answered their mother.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The ceremony was lovely, the groom cried when he saw his beautiful bride walk down the aisle to him, with Tuvok on one arm and her mother on the other. Everyone was touched and very, very happy.  
When Admiral Paris told Chakotay he could kiss his bride, he didn’t hesitate. He took Kathryn in his arms and looked deeply into her eyes. “I love you.” He whispered it. “I love you too.” She whispered back. Then he kissed her lightly, then more passionately until they heard Tom clear his throat.  
“I think this would be a good time to start the party, right?” Everyone laughed and Kathryn and Chakotay looked a little embarrassed. They had been so caught up in that kiss, they had forgotten everyone else around them.  
The party went on for hours. Before it was over, Gretchen was escorted to the VIP quarters so she could sleep. Phoebe joined her a little later. But, before Gretchen had even left, the bride and groom had made their quiet exit to the Captain’s quarters, where they were about to start their married lives together.  
“I can’t quite believe all that’s happened in the last few days. It seems like a dream. Am I going to wake up and we’ll still be in the Delta Quadrant?”  
“No, it’s no dream Kathryn. It’s real. You’re real. I’m real. And this is the beginning of the rest of our lives.” He held up his glass of champagne and handed her hers. “To the end of our journey and the beginning of our lives.”  
“I love you Chakotay.”  
“I love you Kathryn.”

End


End file.
